


Candy Kisses

by mahisquared



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: Stan and Ford play a party game





	Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, I apologize! It's for the stancest halloween exchange!

“You can go to Carla's Halloween party,” Ford said moodily, sitting on the edge of his bed. “You don't have to stay at home because of me.”

Stan had, for the very first time, received an invite to the coolest, most exclusive Halloween party that Glass Shard Beach had. It was at the McCorkle residence, and every year, Stan moaned about how he wished they could go to it. And this year, Stan had gotten an invite, but Ford had not.

Stan sat next to Ford, and gripped the edge of the bed. “Ford, how could I have fun knowin' that you'd be all alone all night with nothin' to do? I wouldn't be able to!”

“After you get a couple drinks in you and a room alone with Carla I'm sure you'd forget about me,” Ford said. Stan huffed.

“That's not true,” he said. “And besides, I don't think I'd be able to get a room alone with Carla. She's a hot commodity you know.”

“Yeah, but she likes you,” Ford said, looking at Stan. “I know she does. That's why you got an invite. And I know you like her.”

Stan blushes slightly. “Maybe a little,” he admitted, “But I'm not gonna abandon you for some chick. You an' me forever, Ford. We'll do something ourselves. Something better than what they're gonna do.”

“Like what? Scary movies and popcorn? Not exactly exciting.”

“We could play some party games! Ma and Pops are at their own party, we got the place to ourselves. If we're careful with how much we take, we could even make some cocktails or some shit.”

“Stanley, they would notice if we broke into the liquor cabinet, and Pops would definitely notice if we drank any of his precious beer.”

“Yeah that's why I said if we're careful about it!”

Ford sighed. “Maybe. What party games would we play?”

Stan paused. “Well there's this one we could play. We'd have to fudge it a little though,” Stan said.

“What is it?”

“It's called Candy Kisses.”

Ford arched an eyebrow. “It's called _what?_ ”

“Candy Kisses. What you're supposed to do is, one person eats a piece of candy while the other person closes their eyes. Then you kiss and— _don't look at me like that I said we'd modify it!_ ”

“HOW do you modify a kissing game?” Ford asked, looking horrified.

“Easy! The point of the kiss is that the person gettin' kissed has to guess the candy the kisser ate! So like, you'd breathe in my face and I'd have to guess from how your breath smells what candy you ate!”

“I don't think candy smells quite that strong,” Ford said. “You would _have_ to kiss to make it work.”

“Well, maybe we could kiss then,” Stan said with a shrug, and Ford choked on air.

“Excuse me?”

“Maybe we could kiss!” Stan said again. “It wouldn't be that weird.”

“What do you mean 'it wouldn't be that weird,' yes it would be!”

“Look, if Carla, the hottest girl in the school, thinks I'm worth kissing, you should too!”

Ford gives Stan a withering look. “I am your _brother_ , your twin! Family doesn't kiss!”

“Ma kisses you.”

“Yeah but not romantically!” Ford said, face twisted in disgust. “And it's on the _cheek_ , not my lips!”

“Okay, well, don't think of this as a romantic kiss then,” Stan said. “We're just playing a party game.”

“Stanley, I don't know...”

“Would it be different if I was a girl?” Stan asked. Ford blinked in surprise.

“Excuse me?”

“Would you be more into it if I was a girl? Is me being a dude turnin' you off?”

“No I—I mean, I'm not gay, I don't think, it's just that--”

“Wait hold up, hold up,” Stan said putting his hands up. “You're not gay...you don't think?”

“Well I've never thought about it!” Ford said defensively. “Nobody's ever asked me out, so I've never really—”

“You've never had a crush?”

Ford thinks about it. “Not really,” he said with a shrug. “I mean, there are people I have found attractive, but nobody I've ever wanted to be with. Not really. I've considered the idea, but...I don't know.”

“Well, I don't know if I'm gay either, so this could also be a test to see if we like guys. If this kiss is totally awesome then we have double the options!” Stan said with a grin. Ford couldn't help but smile at him.

“You're not going to give this up, are you?”

“Probably not. I'm bored and this sounds like fun.”

Ford sighed. “Go get the candy. And if you bring toffee peanuts I'm killing you.”

“Fine, I'll leave them out,” Stan grumbled. He went downstairs and grabbed the candy meant for trick-or-treaters, and set in near them on the bed. He grinned at Ford. Suddenly, he understood Ford's excitement for the unknown, the unexplored. This was new, and Stan couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement.

“Okay close your eyes.”

Ford closed his eyes obediently and Stan ripped open a piece of candy. He hid the wrapper and then ate it as fast as he could.

“Okay, you ready?”

“As I'll ever be,” Ford said with a sigh.

“You don't have to sound so...I dunno, not happy?”

“Let's just get this over with.”

Stan bent forward, and gently brushed his lips over Ford's. He never realized how full and plush his brother's lips were, more so than Carla's probably were. They pressed together, and Stan gently worked Ford's mouth open with his own. He slipped his tongue inside of Ford's mouth, and slid his tongue along Ford's.

Surprisingly, Ford's tongue came to life, and tangled with his, deepening the kiss. When Stan finally pulled away, Ford's face was flushed. He bit his lower lip.

“Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.”

“Hell yeah! You got it!”

“Can we...do it again? But you guess this time?”

“O-oh!” Stan said, surprised. “I...um, sure? But if you pick black licorice I'm gonna punch you and leave for Carla's party.”

Ford laughed lightly. “Close your eyes. I promise I'll pick something that you like.”

The rest of the night was spent eating candy and kissing, and somehow, Stan had been right. This felt natural, normal, as though they should've been doing this along time ago. And when darkness fell, they curled up in each other's arms and fell fast asleep.

 


End file.
